


he'll understand one day

by ilenne



Series: ship month drabbles [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April 2019, F/M, adrien is a Dumbass™, but it doesn't really work out the way she wanted it to, marinette is proud, prompt 17: confession, reupload, she tries to confess, she's confident, she's......mARINETTE!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/pseuds/ilenne
Summary: Marinette tries to tell Adrien she has a crush on him.key word:tries





	he'll understand one day

Marinette already regretted telling Alya her decision to confess her crush to Adrien. Now there was absolutely no way she could back out!

Taking a deep breath, she braced herself for the humiliation she was about to endure. She was Ladybug. She could do this—and _maybe_ survive.

She marched up to Adrien, who was standing by his locker. It looked like he was holding…a piece of cheese? Weird. But whatever. Marinette could only afford to have one thing on her mind at the moment. And that thing was…

"Adrien, I need to tell you something." She risked a glance at Alya, who was—of course—recording the confession on her phone.

Adrien turned to her, a little surprised. "Oh, hi, Marinette! Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Ah…hey," she said, waving shyly.

"So what did you need to tell me?"

Marinette took yet another deep breath. "I—I lo— _like_ you, Adrien."

Alya signaled to Marinette frantically. _That wasn't part of the plan! You were supposed to say "love", not "like"!_

Inwardly, Marinette cursed herself for messing up her words again. Outwardly, she smiled nervously and prayed that Adrien had caught her drift.

But needless to say…he hadn't.

"Wow, Marinette, I'm really flattered! I like you too!"

Marinette couldn't believe her ears. She grinned widely. "Y—you do?"

"Yeah, you're one of my best friends! You're so awesome! Ooh, hey, do you think I could come over to your house after school today? We could have a playdate!" ~~adrien you stupid, sweet, innocent child~~

Marinette's smile became a little forced. "Of course, uh, _pal_ ," she agreed. Because how could she say no to someone so precious?

"Great!" Adrien turned to go to class and waved goodbye. "See you in Ms. Bustier's, Mari!"

After he left, Alya walked over to where her BFF was standing dumbfoundedly. "Alya—I don't understand. How can he be so smart but so stupid at the same time?"

Alya patted Marinette on the back comfortingly. "Don't worry about it, girl. He'll understand some day."

**Author's Note:**

> oh dear.
> 
> [tumblr](https://xthreeravensx.tumblr.com)


End file.
